


B is for Boredom

by WhoStarLocked



Series: Clint Barton's Family Fics [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint and Laura Barton's Family, F/M, POV Laura Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoStarLocked/pseuds/WhoStarLocked
Summary: Clint needs something to do after returning to the farm.





	B is for Boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDarkestDandelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/gifts).



B is for Boredom

  
Over the years, having two kids to clean up after, a farm to run, and a husband never at home had taught Laura how to prioritise things. Because of this, it was rare if their home wasn’t dirty. There was never a mess, per se, the chores always got done, but she could barely recall the last time she got to do a spring clean.  
So naturally, it took her by surprise to come in from a morning walk to find the place spotless.

  
Laura kicked off her boots, for once actually conscious about any mud she might be tracking into the house, and continued to wander through the rest of the house. She was stunned to see mopped floors, scrubbed counters, vacuumed carpets, and not a speck of dust in sight.  
She frowned as she made her way upstairs. The kids never normally chipped in with anything more than dish-washing, and maybe feeding the animals, so surely it wasn’t them, was it? And it definitely wasn’t her, so it must have been-

Clint.

She’d reached their bedroom, and through the window could see him, basically attacking the barn that they’d always been going to clear out and convert. Laura smiled wistfully as she watched him drag rusted hunks of metal outside.

* * *

Once she’d sorted the kids for the morning, and left them doing some work at the table peacefully, Laura hitched Nathaniel on one hip and grabbed a plate of sandwiches in the other hand, a hip flask already fastened through a belt loop. As she made her way nearer to the barn, she called out.

“Hey, partner!” Laura winced at the sound of metal being dropped and the following swear words that preceded Clint out of the building.

“What?” He snapped, sending her a glare. She merely sent him an unimpressed look as she held up his food. He sighed loudly, but made his way towards her.

“Here,” Laura said, leaning in order to let Clint take Nate off her. Once she was baby free, Laura balance the plate on a part of the old, rusting machinery that Clint had moved, and set about pouring him a drink from the flask. Once done, she set that down and took their half-asleep son back from him.

“Thanks.” Clint answered as he picked up the food. He sighed again and perched on a discarded wooden crate. Laura considered him as he cast a long look at the barn.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, sitting next to him and settling Nate against her.

Clint glanced at her as he swallowed.

“Nothing.”

“Clint, we’ve been together for ten years. I know when something’s bothering you.” Laura waited patiently as Clint finished his food in silence.

  
“I just, I guess I’m not used to this.” He stated, setting the empty plate next to him. “I mean, I woke up at the ass-crack of dawn, and there was nothing to do.” Clint sipped at his drink before continuing. “I mean, at the tower... Steve would come gunning for us if we weren’t ready for his fucking six a.m. training sessions, y’know?”

Laura pondered that for a while.

“So, you want a routine?”

Clint shrugged. “Doesn’t have to be routine, just... something! Everything’s already done around here.” He sighed deeply. “I think we both got too used to there only being one of us here.”

He was right. Laura knew he was right. She also suddenly realised that, whilst she had never let things fall apart, there was still a huge pile of jobs that were just on-hold.

“Okay.” She eventually replied, stealing a swallow of his drink as he went to refill it. “Well, once you’ve driven this junk to the tip, I can show you the odd jobs that need doing? The ones I never have time to do.”

Clint let out a huff. “Like what?”

“Like, the roof patching that needs doing on the other barn, like the post that fell over in the southern fence last winter, like, the chicken coop needs an upgrade because Lila kept sneaking eggs back out to the hens...” She trailed off, contemplating Clint’s quirked eyebrow. “If that doesn’t sound like enough for today, I promise, you can come back and fight more rusted old crap.”

Clint chuckled, finishing his drink. After a few minutes, his eyes sought out hers.

“I love you.”

Laura smiled, shifting Nate’s weight as she stood up again. She leaned over and kissed Clint’s cheek softly.

“I love you, too.”

  * * *

Three months later, the farm was in the best condition it had ever been in, and Clint and Laura were enjoying a rare afternoon off, watching the kids explore the newly-finished converted barn.


End file.
